It is customary in the sale of bras to have them mounted on hangers, with hang tags secured to the bras by the usual plastic holders or ties having T-shaped arrangements firmly securing the tags to the bras. These arrangements have several drawbacks. First, the adjacent bras tend to become tangled with one another. Second, it is difficult to try on the bras with the plastic ties and product hang tags secured to the bras, and the prospective customer is often reluctant to cut the plastic ties to try on the product. As an additional point, selecting the proper size, for a sport bra, for example, involves a combination of bust cup size and the chest circumference immediately below the bust; and with the usual bra merchandising arrangements it is not convenient to provide this information, so that proper fit and size selection may involve trying on several bras.
Accordingly, a principal object of the current invention is to overcome the foregoing problems in the merchandising of bras and other similar products.
It is noted in passing that hanger tags have been proposed previously for use with mens socks or trousers, and such arrangements are shown in W. L. Lhamon U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,093; F. S. Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,151; and S. J. Kunreuther U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,417. However, none of these prior arrangements are intended for use with bras or similar types of clothing, and do not have the configurations needed to solve the problems outlined hereinabove.